Electronic apparatuses, such as mobile communication apparatuses, are becoming more and more versatile. Apparatuses can perform numerous functions and a user can provide inputs that will cause an apparatus to take desired actions or change its behavior based on the inputs. It may be desirable for user input associated with an apparatus to be convenient for the user. It may also be desirable to design the apparatus so that the apparatus does what the user wants it to do in response to input from the user. In such circumstances, it may be desirable to allow a user to invoke operations on the apparatus in simple and intuitive manner.